silentagefandomcom-20200213-history
Joe
Joe is the main character of the video game the silent age. He is a janitor that works at archon national defensive services. # * Background: joe was born around the 1940s in what Is thought to be New York, as a kid he played kazoo even though he always wanted to play piano. he was apparently fond of his father, his dad would take joe fishing and taught him how to row or drive a boat. When joe was a boy his mother told him some kind of lullaby, “we will haul away, let’s haul away joe” joe sings this while he is driving a boat to Lambert’s house. in high school prom a bee somehow stung his ear, this was when joe discovered he was allergic to bees, according to joe, he was bullied and regularly teased for this for the month that he had An infected ear. not much is known about his life from that event to his 20s but in 1965 he took a job as painting some kind of ship. In 1968 he was drafted into the Vietnam war, (although he probably never saw combat). just one year later in 1969 he is shown in a flashback holding a buffet sign up. in 1970 he becomes a janitor at the archon national defense services. He had few friends at this time but struck up a friendship with a another employe, Frank who was actually a Russian spy. In 1972 his boss mr hill gives him an access card to the basement labs after frank quit his job. Joe discovers concerning blood splatters all over the floor in the hallway, and finds a room with a door which is supposed to open with two people pushing a button. He grabs a napkin from a lab coat hanging nearby and wipes some of the blood up. He tells ms gulette about the blood and shows her the napkin as proof. Ms Gloria however, thinks that joe just cut himself, and calls him a “big boy” then proceeding to give him a bandaid. Joe decides to find out more about the incident. He goes back downstairs, and posts the bandaid on the door button and then pressing the other button to open the door. Joe walks in to discover Dr Lambert, who is sitting in the corner of the room in a pool of blood while holding his gut. dr Lambert tells joe about the incoming virus outbreak, and the end of the world, he then gives joe a time travel device and gives him a task of finding his past self. Dr Lambert then dies. Joe asks for help and runs into a security guard. The guard tells joe that the police are on their way. joe arrives at the police station, and is questioned. The interrogator asks joe what the time travel device is. joe takes it and pressed the green light on the device. It sends him to the year 2012. He opens A door walks outside and is then confused as to where The police took him, unknowingly he is in the future but believes that they took him to a run down and breaking down building. Joe finds his way out of the station and into anoteh place. He escapes by rope from a tree. At this point he realises that it is not a dream and that he may be in the future. He finds a spot of light, it recharges the time travel device. He uses his wit this time, and manages to get to the hospital via the back window of an apartment building. once In the hospital, he finds dr Lambert’s corpse in the morgue. personality: joe Is a Rather shy and hardworking person. when talking to ms Gloria expleciallly, he stutters and says afterwards that he would need “hours of rehearsal time before speaking to a fine lady like that.” He had few friends, in fact frank seems to be his only friend. He occasionally has a beer with Frank at a bar named “IZZYS”. Although he is a timid person, he is also very brave and hardworking, when he is given the task of saving the world he never complains or gives up he just keeps on going. from his in game thoughts of things, he dislikes modern art, is terrified of heights, and slightly Pessimistic. he cares a lot about human life, and tries To consult dr brown as fast as he can about the virus he carried, and felt horrible for every dead person he saw. relationships: father: he was fond of his dad. Even though he doesn’t mention Him much. mother: he was also fond Of his mother, he still sings a lullaby she sang, and is reminded of her when he looks at an ink blot. frank: joe has a beer with frank every weekend at izzys, and they hang around each other at work. He is presumably his only friend. frank found joe because he found a Canadian company shipping rare metals to archon, which he thought would convince his boss that he was onto something. He became a janitor at archon to find out more and met joe. dr Lambert: joe finds Lambert injured with a gunshot wound in his gut in a room and learns about the virus from the future, this is the first time joe meets Lambert. Joe eventually gets a ambulance and drives to Lambert’s house to talk to his past self and tell him about the time travel device. He unknowingly shot lambert because Lambert was trying to get into archon, he was in the fan room, and joe, who didn’t notice him shot the fans control boxes so he could get to the end of the tunnel, shooting Lambert in the process. future joe gets into the room that Lambert was in and sees that he was just faking his death so that future joe could come after past joe talked to him, Lambert confidgured The time travel device to find the time pilot. appearance: Joe has a moustache, overgrown black hair, and wears a red boilersuit. He also wears black shoes. in 1965 he was clean shaven, and was seen with a white boiler suit. In 1968 he is still clean shaven and is wearing a United States Army uniform. In 1969 he is wearing black clothes, still clean shaven and is holding an all you can eat buffet sign. In 1971 he is seen working at archon, with a grey boiler suit, and has grown his moustache. he fits the stereotypical 70s male look, overgrown hair, and a pornstar moustache.